


Overwhelmed

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: Martin wants to be filled full to bursting, overwleminghly tight with both his lovers. He wants to not be able to think or feel anything other thanthemandthisandnow.And because they love him so, he gets everything he wants and more.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Overwhelmed

Martin leans back, sighs, and Tim holds him close, arms wrapped around his torso, a small kiss pressed against his neck. His hips move, just slightly, and Martin moans out when the movement sends a jolt up his spine.

Ahead of him Jon leans in, steals a kiss.

"Ready, love?" He asks, lips brushing against Martin's as he speaks.

" _Please_ ," he whispers, head leaning forward to rest against Jon's shoulder.

The scene is this: Tim, Martin and Jon, kneeled upright on the bed, Martin with his back to Tim and chest to chest with Jon, sandwiched lovingly between them. Tim’s fully sheathed inside Martin, his cock perfectly nestled in his backside, lazily moving his hips back and forth just to hear Martin moan, and on his front Martin has a small dildo tucked safely in between his folds, dripping slick with anticipation. Getting the toy inside him alongside Tim was a feat; the fit was so tight Jon almost thought they wouldn’t manage. But manage they did, and the way Martin shuddered at the sensation was enough to tell them this was worth the gargantuan effort.

Jon curls a hand in Martin’s hair, soothing him as he carefully tries to nudge a finger inside Martin; he’s a tad thicker than the toy, which means they need to stretch Martin a bit further before Jon even attempts to breach him. Martin’s practiced doing this on his own with dildoes and vibrators of all different shapes and sizes, so he knows he can take it, but it doesn’t make it any trickier; any tinge of pain means the whole endeavour is called off, so low and slow is the name of the game.

Being careful with his nail, Jon nudges a single finger against Martin until he’s able to push it inside alongside the toy. It always makes him nervous to feel how thin the skin is stretched out, but if Martin says he’s fine then Jon’ll believe him and push on. When he has his entire finger inside Martin, pressed almost uncomfortably against the silicon body of the dildo, Martin moans and twists his head until his face is hidden on Jon’s shoulder.

“Come on, I’m ready,” Martin says, shuddering, and Jon turns towards Martin to bury his nose in his curls.

“You sure, love?” He asks, and Martin nods.

“P-please,” he whispers. Tim hums and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Martin’s sweaty back.

“Don’t make the man beg, boss,” Tim says, grinning. “That’s cruel of you.”

Jon scoffs and carefully pulls on the dildo, which slips out with a squelch. Martin shivers.

“I _swear_ , if I come before I have you both within me I won’t talk to either of you for a _week_.”

Tim nuzzles against the baby hairs on Martin’s nape as he thrusts into him again, a bit more forcefully. Martin moans out and pinches one of the arms still wrapped around him, which makes Tim laugh again and nip Martin’s jaw.

“Come on Jon, you heard the man,” Tim says over Martin’s shoulder. Jon smiles and leans in to press a quick peck to Tim’s lips, scooting closer until he’s pressed as close as possible against Martin.

“You’re hopeless,” he says, mirth in his voice, and aligns himself to Martin’s entrance. Martin squirms, and Jon uses his free hand to soothe him, rubbing it gently over his arm. "The things we do for you," he whispers softly at the foot of Martin's ear, the head of his cock struggling to breach Martin's loosened hole. Martin breathes heavily and chuckles, a bit breathless.

"You love me."

"I do, yes."

And with just a tiny bit of pushing Jon is fully sheathed as well, and Martin has never felt fuller in his life.

"Fuck, oh _fuck_ ," Martin gasps, moans loudly when they both start moving, Tim's hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, pulling the hood up then back down over its head, pinching it tightly in between his index and middle fingers. Martin shudders and wraps his arms around Jon for support, fingers digging into his back, even though both he and Tim are doing most of the work of holding him up. "Yes, _yes_ , oh yes _please_ ," he pleads as they start fucking him properly with alternating thrusts, Tim's hand moving around his cock with absolute precision, Jon's own hand coming down so he can press the heel of his hand over its head, giving Martin something warm and solid to rut against as he’s being stimulated. It sends delicious waves of heat down his crotch, and soon he senses the telltale shivers akin to electric shocks running up his hips and lower back until they overrun him with the most incredible orgasm he’s probably ever had. On a normal day Martin might’ve attempted to hold back on the feeling, drag it out for as long as possible, but his muscles are stretched taut and loosened to a point where there’s no hope of him being in control of anything, so he has no choice but to ride it out, let the waves crest and tip him over the edge until all he can focus on is the way everything feels so much all at once. Allow the sensations to overwhelm him and carry him over the edge.

And allow it he does, but as soon as he's finished orgasming it's like it wasn't enough, his cock still sensitive and begging for _more_ , so he gathers up whatever body strength he still has and fucks himself in earnest against his two partners, moving just so their cocks hit this or that way, just _right_ , just _perfect_ , while holding Tim's hand against his own cock, as if to say _keep going, keep doing what you're doing_ , which he does, blessedly. And he comes a second time like that, and then a third, before he's too exhausted to even move, thighs shaking with the effort of staying upright on the mattress while every muscle in his body turns to putty.

After that it’s a bit of a blur; Martin vaguely remembers sagging against Jon as both he and Tim slowed to a halt, remembers feeling sore and empty when they oh so carefully pulled themselves out; he gradually comes to several minutes later, with Jon massaging his legs and Tim petting his head, which is pillowed by a pair of strong thighs. He closes his eyes again, stretching languidly like a lazy cat, and Jon moves closer until he’s looking down at Martin with a fond smile in his lips, an expression mirrored by Tim.

Martin’s chest warms with affection and joy and he nuzzles against Tim’s legs, Jon reaching down to stroke his cheek with a feather-like touch.

“Was it everything you dreamed it would be?” He asks, and Martin hums, smiling.

“As if you still needed to ask, really.”


End file.
